Some flashlights that use light-emitting diode (LED) light sources are configured with light-focusing mechanisms. However, these flashlights have drawbacks due to their focusing mechanisms that weaken the overall flashlight. For example, exemplary prior art light focusing flashlights include a head or head part that is moved relative to the main flashlight body by a twisting motion, which requires the use of two hands to perform the focus change, which makes the flashlight cumbersome and inconvenient. Furthermore, the movement of the head part or similar results in a flashlight which is more vulnerable to physical wear and tear and which is less resistant to rain, dust, saltwater and other elements than an ordinary flashlight. This is due to the fact that it is a main part of the flashlight housing which forms the actuating part in the focusing mechanisms, and hereby the focusing mechanism and flashlight as whole may potentially not be sealed sufficiently to eliminate the effect of such elements which may cause unsatisfactory long term issues.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flashlight with a focusing mechanism that allows for the change of focus of the light without jeopardizing the durability of the structure and the resistance of the flashlight to moisture, dust, saltwater, mud, and other caustic or otherwise harmful elements.
In a push-focus flashlight, a user holds the flashlight by the handle with one hand and focuses it by pushing the head forward and backward to achieve focus. This can be an efficient way to focus a light, but has a number of drawbacks, some of which include: since the focusing system is metal to metal and situated outside of the light, within a short period of time, dirt, grime, dust and other particulate matter gets between the head and body of the light causing it to become more and more difficult to move the head forwards or backwards, and the general metal to metal activity over time creates small imperfections in the metals causing this issue to become worse and worse; the focusing system does not allow for the flashlights to be highly water resistant or waterproof; and the head must be twisted to lock the flashlight.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a flashlight with a focusing mechanism that overcomes the above problems and allows for the change of focus of the light without jeopardizing the durability of the structure and the resistance of the flashlight to moisture, dust, saltwater, mud, and other caustic or otherwise harmful elements.